Gravitation: Christmas
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: I just wish Yuki would be able to spend a bit of time with me.. That was Shuichi’s one wish for Christmas, just for Yuki to spend an hour with him at least.


**Cat: **_Mm.. Can't you just feel Christmas rolling in? Now that Vacation has rolled in, and I got three days away from swimming and any type of colrine, ((and Jim. ;()) I can write a story without literately falling asleep at the keyboard. Merry Christmas everyone! -eats her warm ramen-_

* * *

It was that time of season. That season where snow was on the ground and ice filled the roads, and where people wrestle for the last digital camera on the shelf. Good times, good times. But it was also that time of the year where Eiri Yuki couldn't spend no time with poor Shuichi Shindou, for Yuki was locked in his work room trying to finish his Holiday novel before the weekend before Christmas, and the time after that he spent sleeping. 

_I just wish Yuki would be able to spend a bit of time with me.. _That was Shuichi's one wish for Christmas, just for Yuki to spend an hour with him at least.

**Christmas Eve**

"Yuki's at home sleeping?"

"Yep…"

"Shu, try not to think of it so much. I'm sure he'll get his lazy ass out of bed Christmas Day."

Shuichi's violet eyes looked at the snow that had covered the pale sidewalk before looking back up at the guitarist of Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano. He could be right, but last year he didn't, when Shuichi tried waking him up all he did was grunt and go back to sleep. The singer released a sigh, he wished Hiro would be home for him to at least spend the Christmas with him.

The wind picked up as Shuichi wrapped his coat tighter around his small frame. It was colder than Yuki could get on a bad day. Hiro and Shuichi had been walking home after a day at the studio, since Hiro couldn't exactly ride his motorcycle in the cold with ice on the ground and roads, plus he didn't want to waste money getting a car he'd use once a year. Finally giving a whine Shuichi decided to respond.

"Well, if he doesn't I suppose I could just push off Christmas until he decides to wake up." Shuichi mumbled to his friend.

"Better than no Christmas, right?" Hiro suggested before moving a piece of his long brown hair from his face as it flared out on front of him.

That was true. Might as well have a Christmas than pretend that there wasn't one this year. Who knows, maybe New Years would be better? The singer was uncertain…

Shuichi gave a weak smile, "Sure, you're right."

Hiro sighed and patted Shuichi on the shoulder, "I'll see you next year, right?"

Shuichi laughed as they stopped in front of Yuki's apartment door, "Yes, of course."

After their short good-byes, Shuichi was in the warmth of Yuki's apartment finally. The walk home was cold, but thank God he had a warm home to come home to. Then it hit him, it wouldn't be so warm without Yuki on Christmas Day. Shuichi stripped himself from his jacket and his black gloves and set them on the back of the couch before setting himself down on the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flipping on the television.

This is how Shuichi normally spent his Christmas', alone. Listening to the soft snores coming from his lover's bedroom. A lonely Christmas, yes… But, a few days after Yuki opens his gifts and they are happy again.

_But I wish he'd actually be up for Christmas… That'd be a great present for me tomorrow. _Shuichi sighed as he leaned over so his head rested on the arm of the couch. _What a great present indeed…_

Tears flooded Shuichi's violet eyes, why was he crying? Just facing the facts that Yuki didn't care enough to celebrate a holiday with him…

"No, Yuki cares…" Shuichi reassuring himself as he wiped away the warm tears from his face, "He's just working hard, like everyone else."

Who was he kidding, Yuki was heartless and cold at sometimes… Maybe he was scrooge around the Christmas season. Shuichi didn't really think about it much before, maybe, just maybe… The singer sat up and brought up the collar of his shirt and roughly wiped away the tears that refused to leave his face. He should complain, he was lucky enough to even be with Yuki. He could have had anyone else in the entire world, but Yuki chose him and only him.

Shuichi stared blankly at the flashing TV screen, the color reflecting off the wall and on his glossy eyes. He should just go to sleep and let it be like any other Christmas at the household. That was a great idea at the moment…

Resting his head on the arm of the chair and spreading the rest of his small body on the rest of the couch, he closed his tired, swollen eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, letting the dead sounds of the snow falling fill the room.

**Christmas Day**

"Mm.." Shuichi grumbled as he opened his eyes, to meet the pale ceiling and to feel something warm and fuzzy around him, a blanket. Wait… Shuichi didn't go to bed with a blanket last night. Shuichi automatically shot up from the couch and looked around, maybe Yuki got up! Maybe Yuki could spend Christmas with him!

No Yuki. No Christmas. No hope.

Shuichi frowned, Yuki wasn't in the living room… Nor in the kitchen.

Swinging his legs over the couch he stood up and crept to Yuki's bedroom, expecting to find him asleep. Maybe Shuichi got up and grabbed the blanket…

"You finally up..?"

Shuichi's violet eyes lit up, was that the voice of Yuki! Was he going to be able to spend time with him!

"What's wrong, it looks like you've just seen a murder…"

In his computer chair, reading a small, thick book, was the snobby writer, Eiri Yuki. Tears swell up in Shuichi's eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

Coaking out, "Yuki, you're actually up?"

Yuki's golden eyes stared at Shuichi as he stood from his chair and closed the book, "I can't spend my life in a bed now can I?"

Shuichi smiled, letting the tears fly free as he ran up to Yuki and glomped/hugged him. "No, no you can't."

Yuki pulled Shuichi away from him and tilted Shuichi's chin up, planting a soft, loving kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas Shuichi."

* * *

**Cat: **_Rushed… Short.Badly done. I knooow, but I wanted to get it up before Christmas was over and the New Year started. And tomorrow I have to go back to Swimming… Bleh.. I don't wanna go back. As long as my friends are there, I'll be happy. _


End file.
